Petits plaisirs matinaux
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: OS de Pauline : Le titre dit tout... ZoSan


**Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi (dommage !) :p  
Petit OS juste... un peu pour le sexe (j'avoue...)**

**Les persos ne sont pas à moi !  
Et merci à RoronoaAgathou pour m'avoir prévenu qu'il manquait des mots ! Merci :D**

* * *

Sanji et Zoro, après avoir été dévoilés durant la petite partie de "action ou vérité"*****, se sont vus attribuer leur propre chambre avec leur propre salle de bain. Franky, jugeant cela mieux pour eux et plus intime, mais aussi pour ne pas déranger les autres, avait "construit" la chambre et la salle bain avec l'aide de Usopp. Cela n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps avec leurs bricoleurs hors pair. Le couple était ravi de leur "cadeau" et le faisait savoir aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait.

Ce matin, comme tous les jours depuis quelques semaines, Zoro et Sanji se levaient à peu près en même temps car Sanji allait préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses nakamas et Zoro allait s'entraîner avant de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Ce matin, Sanji prit une douche. Alors qu'il était en train de se laver, Zoro entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur les toilettes (désolée pour la vision ! Faites comme si c'était une chaise). Il venait juste pour mater son bel amant. Le blond, à cette vue tourna la tête, mais le vert, qui depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle de bain, regardait le blond avec envie et très intensément. Sanji se sentit gêné et rougir à la fois. Pendant qu'il se rinçait, le vert le regardait toujours avec la même intensité et matait le fessier de son amant. Il ne le lâcha pas des yeux si bien que le corps de Sanji réagit à ce regard intense. Il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son érection naissante au vert en prenant une serviette de dos à celui ci. Manque de bol, Zoro le découvrit et quand Sanji passa devant lui, il tira la serviette qu'il portait autour de la taille, dévoilant ainsi l'érection du blond.

\- Tu comptais pas partir comme ça j'espère ? Demanda le sabreur avec son sourire carnassier.

Le cuisinier détourna les yeux, gêné de s'être fait "piéger" par son amant. Ce dernier profita que le blond ne le regarde pas pour l'attirer vers lui en lui agrippant les fesses.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu f... Aaah !

Zoro venait de prendre le membre dur de son amant en main et commençait à le masturber.

\- T'inquiète pas je m'en occupe ! Affirma le bretteur en continuant ses va et vient.

Sanji se retenait de gémir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure mais c'était peine perdue. Quand Zoro le prit en bouche, le blond n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Le vert malaxait les fesses rebondies de son blond et le poussait en même temps dans sa bouche. Il prenait un malin plaisir à faire gémir son cook qui ne se retenait plus. D'ailleurs celui ci, sous l'effet du plaisir, attrapa les cheveux verts de son vis à vis et s'inclina légèrement vers son amant sans s'en rendre compte. Grâce à ce mouvement, Zoro put passer un doigt à l'intérieur du blond. Sanji ne gémissait plus, il criait sous les sensations qu'il ressentait des deux côtés. Puis Zle sabreur introduit un deuxième doigt et un troisième dans l'antre chaude de Sanji. Pour laisser passer plus facilement les doigts du vert, il se pencha un peu plus en s'appuyant presque de tout son poids sur lui. Il laissa place aux sensations qui l'enivraient quand la jouissance arriva sans prévenir. Il se déversa dans la bouche de son amant. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux du vert quand il se rendit compte qu'il était encore sur le trône. Mais Zoro le retint et lui susurra sensuellement à l'oreille :

\- On a pas encore fini !

Il attrapa les fesses du blond, se leva et le plaqua contre le mur d'en face. Sanji passa ses jambes autour des hanches du vert pour ne pas tomber.

\- Puisque je t'ai bien préparé, on va pouvoir commencer !

\- Viens je t'attends Marimo !

Ceci dit, le dit Marimo prit son membre déjà dur depuis un moment et pénétra son amant d'un coup mais doucement. Sanji se cambra sous le plaisir et commença un mouvement de reins sur le sexe de Zoro avec un sourire aguicheur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il est excitant ce blondinet !" Pensa le vert.

Ce dernier allait et venait en Sanji. Les coups de reins de la part du bretteur se firent plus brutaux mais tellement meilleurs pour le blond. Ils se libérèrent dans un seul et même mouvement. Le vert se laissa glisser parterre avec un Sanji épuisé dans les bras. Tous deux étaient haletants mais bien. Ils ne voulaient pas se quitter mais le cuisiner amorça un mouvement pour que le sexe de Zoro se retire et qu'il puisse aller préparer le petit déjeuner mais le vert le retint et l'enlaça.

\- Tu m'as mis en retard Marimo !

\- Tu vas pas me dire que tu as pas apprécié parce que je te croirai pas !

\- Hm... C'est vrai que c'était vraiment pas mal ! Mais ça change rien au fait que je sois en retard. Bon et si tu me lâchais maintenant que je puisse y aller ?

\- Non pas envie !

\- Je te préviens je remets pas ça !

\- J'ai jamais dit ça...

Il finit par embrasser son amant et se retirer pour le laisser filer.

Sanji se prépara à la hâte et prépara quand même un petit déjeuner digne du grand chef cuisinier qu'il était.

* * *

***petit "clin d'œil" à une autre de mes fics (action ou vérité)**

**Review ? :D**


End file.
